Safe Return
by lillyrosenight
Summary: Ella Ward comes back from a mission with her partner David Night. She's greeted by friend's and family.


-lillyrosenight fanfiction: Agents of SHIELD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of SHEILD, I only own Ella, David, and Bacon.**

**A/N: I'll be adding more adventures of Ella soon.**

"I sometimes wonder, how is it that I'm the one constantly saving your ass," Ella commented to her long time partner and teammate, Agent David Night.

"Because I have a fetish for being saved by gorgeous SHIELD agents," David snarkily replied as the pair ran towards the exit. Neither wanting to get caught by Dr. Whitehall or Bashki.

"We need our extraction ready. Northwest corner of the roof," Ella said into the comms. As she and David sprinted up the staircase. Gunshots were going off behind the pair as they ran.

"Extraction is ready and waiting, Agent Wolf," the voice of Melinda May said as they ran through the final door that would lead them outside to the roof.

"You ready Agent Night?" Ella asked as she and her partner ran to the ledge.

"I'm always ready with you at my side, Agent Wolf," he told her as he wrapped his hands around her waist and threw her out, as she landed on the roof of the quinjet. She looked at David as she reached her hand out for him to jump.

David quickly threw himself off the building and fell on to the quinjet. The pair moved towards the opening in roof and easily landed inside the quinjet.

"Welcome back, Agent Night, Agent Wolf," the voice of SHIELD's eye in the sky greeted.

"Thanks, Clint," Ella said as she removed the comms device from her ear. "But I thought Trip was going to be our extraction?"

Ella and David both buckled themselves into seats just behind Clint and the co-pilot.

"Oh he was, but I wanted to see how you two would handle yourselves. So, I offered to come and get you. Besides, Tasha and I have wanted to see how our rookies have grown," Clint replied as Tasha turned to look at them with a raised eyebrow from the co-pilot's seat.

"Tasha," Ella exclaimed as she saw her once S.O.

"Hello, NightWolf," Tasha said as she looked at Ella and David intensly.

"SHIELD 616, this is SHIELD619, we have picked up the package. I repeat we have picked up the package," Clint said into his comms.

"SHIELD 619, gotcha, you are free to bring home the package. SHIELD 616, out," Trip told Clint as the quinjet immediately took off towards The Playground.

The flight home went smoothly for the four of them. When the quinjet landed in the docking bay, Ella was the first person off. She took off running down the ramp when she spotted her cousin.

"Grant," she called out as she ran full speed and jumped into his arms. Grant staggered back a couple of steps to adjust to taking Ella's weight into his arms.

"Ella," he mumbled as he held her to his chest. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too," she replied. A barking sound coming from Ella's left caused the young agent to turn and look at the husky that sat next to her cousin. "I missed you, too, Bacon," she cooed to her cousin's therapy dog, as she moved out of her cousin's embrace to pet the dog.

"We really need to change that dog's name," Lance Hunter muttered from behind Bacon.

"When you get a dog, Hunter, you can name it whatever you want," Bobbi Morse, Lance's ex-wife/girlfriend, said as she moved forward to hug Ella.

"Welcome back, Ella," Bobbi said as she leaned down to pet Bacon. "He was worried."

"I know he was," she told Bobbi as she looked at Grant. "He wouldn't be Grant if he wasn't worried."

"I resent that," Grant told her as he ruffled her hair as if she was a dog.

"Hey!" Ella exclaimed as she swatted at Grant's hand.

"Come on Grant, you know if you rile her up, she's going to want to-" David started before Ella took off running.

"I'll be in the gym, see you at debrief," Ella threw over her shoulder. "Hey Skye, want to spar!" She called out to the resident computer specialist.

"Go to the gym," David finished as he, Bobbi, Lance, and Grant laughed at Ella. The girl was a bundle of nearly endless energy, it was one of the reasons why Coulson wanted her to be a specialist.

David sighed and shook his head as he looked at Ella's cousin, Grant Ward, "Thanks mate. I had her all calm and easily ready to be subdued. Now I'm going to have to go and calm her down, again!" David complained before he jokingly shoved past Grant.

"At least she won't be mad at you, now," Grant told David with a laugh.

David moved towards the gym, but before he fully left the hanger, Grant called out to him. "Night, take care of her. She's all I've got left in this world. She cares more than she'll ever admit."

"She's always safe with me, mate, you should know that," David replied to Grant with a smirk on his face, as he followed after his partner.

"Ten dolla's says they'll be married within the next two years," Lance commented to the group as the trio looked at where David had just walked through.

Bobbi and Grant smiled at Lance's antics, while Tasha flicked his ear. "Oi, what the bloody hell was that for?" he yelled at Tasha.

"Just felt like it," Tasha replied with a shrug. "Now leave my rookie alone." Tasha warned the mercenary turned specialist as she walked out of the hanger.

Clint followed behind the red headed assassin with a chuckle and bright smile on his face.

"When do you think they'll the others that they're married?" Clint asked Tasha as they moved down through the hallways in the Playground.

"Around the same time when we tell everyone the same thing," Tasha told her husband with a smile as they walked past the gym to see David swinging Ella around on the mats. She was shrieking for him to stop but laughing at the same time, Skye was getting everything on camera.

"So basically, never," Clint replied to his wife.

_-fin_


End file.
